Hideaway
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: There's nothing sweeter than hiding away whenever you want to, and that's exactly what Jade has. Songfic.


**Hello. This fic is dedicated to Ouroboros Life, one of my best friends. I really hope you like. I know this isn't the best I can do and I'm sorry but it's all I could come up with. **

Jade's POV

I guess this is love. Being naked and having somebody (naked as well) in your arms at 3 am. Rubbing your hand across their back. Soothing them. Like a baby. And it's weird because I hate everyone. Everyone but her. I love her. I don't like to think about it much, because it's nothing official. I don't want it to be that way. I want this to stay a secret. I don't want anyone to know how I touch or how she kisses my neck at night or how I know the location of her sweet spot, just below her earlobe. I don't want any that. But I know she does. Cat wants to make sure everyone knows we're together. She's like a fucking child. She wants to brag her new toy to all the children.

And I guess that's a little risky for a relationship.

But I don't give a fuck about it. At the beginning it was just sex, I'm not really sure when or how it started but it hasn't stopped. And every time we would meet up Cat would stay a little longer here, until eventually she would just stay the night, it was like she was testing the waters, seeing if I would stop her or yell at her. Like she couldn't believe that Jade West would let her stay in her room all night. I don't know why I agreed, I guess I just like the way she kisses me or touches me. It's fucking nice. That's it.

"What's that on your neck Lil' Red?" Andre asked one day at lunch. The whole gang was there. I was sitting beside her and when I heard the question I just smirked and turned to look at her. Her face started to light up and she was speechless for a couple of seconds. Unbelieveable, right? Everyone at the table was looking at her.

"Uhm... I fell... out of my bed." she replied in a weak voice. Her hand touched her neck just where the hickey was. My smirk turned to a full smile at that reply, I actually wanted to laugh. Out of her bed? Really, Cat?

Yeah, that was me. I get a bit territorial and possessive sometimes. She told me to not leave any marks but I just couldn't stop myself.

"And hit your neck?" Now it was Robbie who asked. When I heard his voice I automatically rolled my eyes. God, his voice is annoying. Cat was getting nervous and under the table she touch my knee and squeezed it, like asking for help. I turned to him.

"Yes, Robbie, now shut up." I said sharply and that ended the conversation about Cat's hickey. It was fun while it lasted. That same day Cat scolded me about it, saying that people are noticing and stuff. I told her she was right and that was it.

We are currently in my bed, tangled between the sheets. A little sweaty but that's normal after having sex. Her head is resting in the crook of my neck and my hands are at her waist. She looks up at me and doesn't say a thing. She just stares, then her hand comes up to my cheek. Her brows are a little furrowed.

"Why you don't want anyone to know about us?" she asks almost in a whisper. Like she only wants me to listen, even though we are the only ones in the room.

I look at her and furrow my brow. She sits up. I knew she would ask that some day, I just didn't expect it to be now. Ugh.

"You know I don't like talking about that. In fact, we never really talk much." I reply brushing her off.

"Exactly, Jadey. And it's killing me because I... like you." She says lowering even more her voice. Fuck, I definitely wasn't expecting that. She takes me by the cheek and turns my head so I can look at her. She has this angelic face, that it is hard to be mean with her. I lean in and kiss her softly, she immediately puts her hand in my neck and continues to kiss me. We let our foreheads touch and catch our breath. "Answer my question. Please." She whispers with her eyes still closed. I sit up and she sits besides me.

"Because I know people will judge and talk shit about us." Cat flinched when I said a bad word. Right, sometimes I forget about that. "I don't want them to know, Cat. I like our relationship, in fact..." I got closer to her and hold her by the waist. "I love our relationship. I like the way that there's nothing sure about us. You're my hideaway."

She just looked at me and smiled a little. She may not have been satisfied with my reply but she didn't object and just kissed my cheek. The night carried on like usual.

After that night she didn't ask anymore. She just accepted the fact that what we have would be a secret. And I decided it was best that way. Besides, we were only a secret at school, that didn't mean we couldn't hang out at other places. She really makes me happy. She's just a chance I take to keep on dreaming, just another day that keeps me breathing.

"Hideaway with me some more." I would say to her from time to time, whenever I felt she was growing tired of this. And I don't blame her. I really don't.

**I wanted this to be longer. This was like a songfic, you can call it that. It's inspired on the song "Hideaway" by Kiesza. I have that song stuck in my mind nowadays. Give it a listen, it's really good. **

**Anyway, please review. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
